Tutorial
The Tutorial shows up on the front of your screen once the game is fully loaded. It gives info on the game and its aspects. It has '36 '''pages and each page tells the player more about the game and helps newbies understand the true concept of the whole simulator. Each page has pictures of the game and the players can relate to the gameplay of the game. First Page The first page of the tutorial shows the player a picture and a text. To be precise, a picture of the entire mountain. The text says, 'Welcome to bee swarm simulator! In this game, you collect pollen from flowers and make honey.' The info in the page tells the player the concept of the game. Second Page The second page of the tutorial shows a picture of Onett's hive and his bees. The text in the page says, 'But you don't do it alone... You are the leader of your own personal swarm of bees!' This piece of info tells the player about the player working with the bees he leads. Third Page The third page of the tutorial shows Onett and the option ''Claim Hive. The text below the picture says, 'To hatch bees, walk up to an unclaimed honeycomb and press Claim Hive.' This text tells the player about the necessary action to hatch bees and how to claim an unoccupied honeycomb. Fourth Page The fourth page shows Onett and the Egg Menu. The text below the picture says,'Open the Egg menu, then click and drag an egg onto one of the honeycomb cells.' The information tells the player how to hatch eggs and drag them to an empty honeycomb cell. Fifth Page The fifth page shows Onett discovering a new type of Bee, the Basic Bee. The text says the same words as the previous page. It tells the player about discovering new bees. Sixth Page The sixth page shows Onett and his Basic Bee collecting white pollen. The text says,'Once you have your bees, walk into a flower field. Click to use your scooper to collect pollen.' The text tells newbies how to collect pollen and use his/her scooper. Seventh Page The seventh page shows the same picture as the previous one. The text below the picture says,'Your bees will automatically collect pollen from flowers nearby.' The text tells the player that bees can also collect pollen without scooping pollen with a scooper. Eighth Page The eighth page shows Onett and his bee resting in his hive cell. The text says,' After a while, your bees will get tired and return to your hive to sleep. After they wake up, they'll come find you.' The text in the eighth page tells the player about Bee Energy and bee sleeping. Ninth Page The ninth page shows Onett and his bee with a notice that his bag is full. The text says,' As you collect pollen, the meter on your backpack will fill up.' This info tells the player about the capacity of a container. Tenth Page The tenth page shows Onett and an option called Make Honey. The info says,' When it's full, return to your hive and press Make Honey. Your bees will begin making honey from the collected pollen.' The text tells players how to make honey when his/her container is full. Eleventh Page The eleventh page showcases Onett's bee making honey. The words in the text are the same in the previous page. The text tells players the same information as the previous page of the game's tutorial. Twelfth Page The twelfth page shows Onett and his bee in front of the Green Shop. The text says, 'Use honey to buy a faster scooper, a bigger backpack, or more bee eggs!' The text tells players about the Green Shop, the Egg Shop and the items players can splurge their hard-earned honey on. Thirteenth Page The thirteenth page shows Onett in the Green Shop. The text says the same words in the twelfth page. The text tells players the same thing as the last page. Fourteenth Page The fourteenth page shows Onett near the Basic Egg Dispenser. The text says the same information in both the twelfth and thirteenth page. The info stays the same in both the twelfth and thirteenth page in the tutorial. Fifteenth Page The fifteenth page shows Onett being chased by a Ladybug. The text says,' Be careful, some flower fields have hostile bugs and monsters in them.' The info tells the player about monsters lurking in certain flower fields that could kill the player. Sixteenth Page The sixteenth page includes the same picture as the previous page. The text says,' If they kill you, you lose all the pollen in your backpack.' The info tells players about the consequence of being killed by a monster while having pollen in the player's backpack. Seventeenth Page The seventeenth page showcases Onett's bee attacking a Rhino Beetle. The text says,'You can't attack monsters by yourself, but your bees will defend you!' The info tells players that his/her bees have the ability to attack monsters, but the players themselves cannot kill monsters. Eighteenth Page The eighteenth page showcases Onett hatching a Rad Bee in his honeycomb. The text under the picture says,' Discover new types of bees by hatching eggs and transforming bees with Royal Jelly. The info tells players that there are two ways of discovering new types of bees, either via eggs or transforming. Nineteenth Page The nineteenth page showcases a room filled with many types of bees. The text says,' There are many different types, all with different strengths and abilities!' This info tells the player that there are many species of bees in the game, each with different unique strengths and special abilities generated by tokens. Twentieth Page The twentieth page showcases Onett next to a Blue Boost ability token. The text says,' Some boost the pollen you receive from flowers of a certain colour.' This info tells the player some bees produce an ability token that grants the player a higher amount of a certain colour of pollen scooped from a scooper. Twenty-First Page The twenty-first page shows Onett beside a Buzz Bomb. The text says,'Some collect pollen from many flowers at once!' This info tells the player there are some species of bees that produce an ability token that collects a certain colour of pollen within a large radius. Twenty-Second Page The twenty-second page shows Onett near a Haste and Blue Boost token. The text says,' Activate your bee's abilities by collecting the tokens they spawn.' The info tells newbies how to activate bee's abilities. Note that Basic Bee has no abilities. Twenty-Third Page The twenty-third page shows different abilities stacked up. The text says, 'Combo abilities to boost their power!' This info tells players they can stack up abilities to double their power. Do note not all bees have ability tokens that can be stacked up. Twenty-Fourth Page The twenty-fourth page shows Hasty Bee's face in the Bee Menu. The text says,' To see a bee's stats and abilities, click on its face in the Bee Menu.' This piece of information tells newbies how to ascertain the stats and abilities of a bee. Twenty-Fifth Page The twenty-fifth page of the tutorial shows the stats of a Hasty Bee. The text says the exact same words as the previous page in the tutorial. This piece of information tells players the same info as the previous page mentioned in the game's tutorial. Twenty-Sixth Page The twenty sixth page shows Onett with Black Bear and Brown Bear. The text says,'There are bears around the map who have quests for you to do.' The info below the picture tells players about bears and their quests. Twenty-Seventh Page The twenty-seventh page shows Black Bear with a "!" symbol near him. The text says, 'You can tell they have something for you when you see a "!" symbol in front of them.' This info tells newbies how they know that any type of bear has a quest ready for them to complete. Twenty-Eighth Page The twenty-eighth page shows an option called "Talk to Black Bear". The text says, 'To talk to a bear, walk onto the platform in front of them and press "Talk to Bear".' This info shows the required steps to be able to talk to any bear. Twenty-Ninth Page The twenty-ninth page shows Onett acquiring the "Dandelion Deed" quest. The text says, 'Quests they give you will be listed in the Quest Menu.' The text tells players where quests will be listed after the have acquired one from any bear. Thirtieth Page The thirtieth page shows the meter of Onett's quest at 44/500. The text says, ' There, you can see which tasks you have to complete, and how much progress you've made.' The information tells newbies how to view a quest's status and how to view them. Thirty-First Page The thirty-first page has the same picture as the previous page. The text says,' Completing quests is a great way to earn honey, eggs and more!' The information tells newbies about the benefits of completing quests given by any bear. Thirty-Second Page The thirty-second page shows Onett in front of the 5 Bee Gate. The text says, 'As you hatch more eggs and discover more types of bees, you'll be able to do more things!'' This information tells players about the benefits as the player becomes more professional, although the benefits in the tutorial page are unspecified. Thirty-Third Page Category:Gameplay